


Angel of blood

by Andrew_c_t



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_c_t/pseuds/Andrew_c_t
Summary: Vampire smut with plot. Elithia is a female vampire with severe hunger and lust while Evan is a mystery man with strength and quality blood. Sex? absolutely. Drama? you bet. Readable? hopefully.
Kudos: 1





	Angel of blood

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting, i have some more stuff pre written and future plans but i would really appreciate one on one feedback. also grammar might be god awful. anyway good luck you horny mob :)

Vampires, the Mystical creatures of the dark. A fractured descendant of humanity. Naturally aggressive and lethal. Bodies far more advanced, fitted with extreme strength and jagged hands, amazing eyesight, and the signature blood lusting fangs. All this strength comes at price. Immortality is something that requires fuel. The high cost of everlasting life the thing that gives mortals their very own. Blood. In the modern world however, the price is harder to pay.

The club lights were bouncing off the walls as some reminiscent early 2000’s era music played. Elithia sat in the club with her matt black top and jeans eyeing out the competition. She had made many kills now and the club was standard practice. After a while it became obvious that she only had to use her charm to lure men out of the crowd for a feast without returning a favour. So tonight, with daft punk setting the mood she strolled out of her chair in search for a snack. “I feel like a succubus more than a vampire” she grumbled to herself as she pushed past a wall of bodies trying to find a more secluded area to practice her art. She popped out the other end of the dance floor, now at the back of the club where quiet conversation and blatant flirting was abundant. She stood and waited with a clenched fist fully aware that someone would approach her and try and play their “little games”. Elithia smiled knowing that such scum would be several litres short of blood with no reward to whoever was foolish enough to approach. And as the minutes ticked by, she felt foolish herself. It became awkward as slowly eyes would flicker at her standing there while everyone else was having a good time. It was like a fever dream, nothing was happening, people just started glancing more frequently until it became blatant staring. She huffed and stormed through the crowd and out the doors of the club. Simply put, it was too awkward to deal with and she feared going hungry before nights end.

Trudging along the roads with rain gently spitting down Elithea huffed and turned a sharp corner down an alley where the lights were few and far. ‘hopefully, there’s someone here’ she thought to herself. She could sense a few weak body signatures amongst the debris of the derelict alley. None of which were very appealing. Walking further down the brick and steel alley she saw another turn off to the left with 1 body signature alone. ‘perfect’ she thought with a hint of satisfaction that she would not go hungry tonight. Slowly and keeping her composure she approached a pile of blankets no doubt hiding the homeless man who was about to become a human juice box. 

Leaning over without a sound she peeled away the tattered rags to reveal the sorry man sprawled atop the concrete floor. So fragile was his body that perhaps the bite alone would kill him. Elithia put her hand out and clasped his mouth shut before sinking her teeth into his flesh. The poor man’s eyes fluttered open and he started kicking before the anaesthesia she produced slowly numbed his senses. Soon he would slip away as Elithia drank cup after cup of his aged blood. For a middle-aged man on the streets he had cleanish blood she mused to herself. And that was the last peaceful thought she had until a pair of hands grabbed her by the shoulders and she ripped from her host and flung across the alley into steel railing and brick. 

Flopping to the floor Elithia let out a pained grunt, her mind still trying to put together the last few seconds. She was face down on the ground on the opposite side she had initially been, and she was very, very pissed. She had missed her big score at the club, she had to drink shitty alley way blood and now some buff prick had thrown her off her feast leaving her hungry and sore. ‘Speaking of which’ she wondered ‘who threw me?’. She sat up and lifted eyes, low and behold a man was checking looking over a very limp body she’d had a bite of earlier. His face obscured from tending to the homeless man, the attacker was well shaped and seemed quite fit. Elithia stood up as if nothing had happened, cracking and clicking audible as any damage healed. And as she strolled over with the intent of ripping the young man’s head off. A mere arms reach away the attacker was oblivious to Elithia and the idea simply popped in her head that she should just subdue him by drinking his blood instead, her hunger overriding the logic that this same man had just thrown her into a wall. But immortals never learn even the young ones. Grabbing his shoulders from behind she threw her fangs into the back of his neck and injected as much anaesthesia as she could into him. as she had predicted he at first reacted by standing up and trying to shake her off, but she held firm filling him with numbing chemicals. Soon enough just like the homeless man the attacker slowed to a stop and lost all power over his body. She left his neck and took a step back to see the slumped over man for what he was.

tentatively she reached over and tapped him on the shoulder to check that he was till indeed frozen. A second passed with only his breathing in motion, still open for a swift death. But she was so curious. She wanted to know and understand what could give a mortal such strength let alone a tad handsome one. ‘Bad Elithia!’ she hissed at herself ‘he’s dangerous not hot’. But she couldn’t help admiring his physique, impeccable by anyone’s standard. ‘I bet he has some great blood’ she murmured. And like moth to flame she brushed up against his body and bit into his neck once more, this time taking a long drawn out suck. It was the holy grail of blood, sweet and pure, perfectly balanced and nourished, untainted by unhealthy living or health conditions, it was like honey sliding down her throat. Practically moaning she forced herself off. He was too good to kill, he was scary, but she would never need to go hunting again if she could find a way to make him her personal source of blood.

She needed to get him out of the alley fast, she wanted him tied down in her apartment asap so that she could figure out how to keep him and plan something. She was strong but it would be suspicious if she were seen carrying a frozen man all the way to her apartment. She sighed and pulled out her phone, sometimes you have to go with the system. She called a personal uber number and made a call “yes hello… yeah I need a pickup at evens street… 15 minutes?... okay see you soon” she said sliding the phone back down her front pocket and got back to work. She dragged him to the fore front of the alley near the street but not quite. Waiting patiently, she pretended to cradle the limp body so that any onlookers would assume that she was looking after a drunk partner or friend. Minutes ticked by and slowly she could see consciousness stir behind in eyes, there was curiosity, spirit, resistance, and a little bit of fear. Yet as she stared into his eyes just for a moment there was a flicker of longing and need. Before Elithia could ponder at this discovery her phone dinged and she guessed without checking that her ride was waiting for her. Carefully she draped the man’s arm over her shoulder and stumbled out of the dim alley into the busy night-time street where she spotted her uber a mere few steps away. 

The trip to her apartment was reasonably smooth although getting him into the elevator without severing a limb was a close call. With twist of the keys and a kick of the door the two powerhouses finally made it to Elithia’s apartment and now the planning could begin. Elithia threw her catch on a hard-wooden chair and went to work cable tying him down and then reinforcing her work with regional anaesthesia so that he could return to consciousness but pose little threat.

Once the man was positioned firmly Elithia then went to a cabinet and retrieved a pump, vial, needle and dial to do some quick research. She started with the pump and measured his blood pressure, this was understandably low as she’d drunk a cup or two of blood already, she then took out a needle and drew out 20ml which she then sealed off and put into a little blood bank hidden in a compartment of her fridge. Hearing a slight shuffle, she twisted around to see her victim come to a drowsy consciousness. 

He was toast, eyes absently darting around looking for something to focus on. He then found himself starring at Elithia’s radiant body and had to shake his head a little bit to remember what had happened. He was fighting off someone attacking a homeless man, he threw her rather harshly he admitted to himself, she then bit him and then he dozed in and out of awareness until blacking out and arriving here? Strapped down to a chair at the mercy of the woman who had brought him to her apartment. He also felt a bit lighter than usual and under the effect of some drug. Elithia’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts when she finally asked a question. “what is your name?” she spoke in a firm tone. “Evan” he replied. “well Evan” she said back with pinched eyes. “we need to create a little arrangement”. Evan took a little gulp not fully understanding what she meant let alone what was happening. “what do you want from me?”. Elithia smiled before speaking again “I won’t lie to you Evan, I want your blood, I can’t be bothered explaining it at the moment but long story short I am a vampire and you have the best I’ve ever tasted”. Evan stared for a little bit before responding, not at all doubting her being a vampire since these were already strange circumstances. “so, you’re going to keep me locked away for your own private use?”. She laughed a little but responded with quite unique answer. “you and I know that’s not viable and I suspect you’re far too strong to just lock away”. Evan had a chuckle of his own before responding “you’ll have to understand I don’t really have control over that”. Elithia didn’t want conversation she wanted blood so skipping the niceties she redirected the conversation towards a result “so Evan, what I need is a trade, your blood in exchange for something”. His smile faltered knowing that this arrangement would be long-term, and he knew that he’d have to come up with something worth the sacrifice. “so, you want me to come of my own free will for a reward? in turn you get some blood?”. She leaned against a table opposite of him, her face a mere ruler length away and spoke with a slow and semi seductive voice “well it would be a lot easier if I didn’t have to chase you down every time I needed a snack”. “may I have a moment to think?” Evan asked. “sure” Elithia said glad to see it would be going her way. Evan wasn’t stupid and although a strong man, he wasn’t able to direct that strength at will, combined with the fact that if she was indeed a vampire then he was up against formidable odds. But what could be a worthy trade of his blood? Evan spoke up snapping Elithia’s attention back to him “so what are the limits? How much can you do if I was eager to provide you with a solid supply of blood?”.

Elithia stood back up and put a hand on her hip before saying “well if you keep your blood the way it is now and can keep giving it to me then I could do many things”. She paused before continuing “I can provide you with money, food, free living, I can do a lot in return if you put out the good stuff”. 

Evan took one more look at her and put on a grin as he made a request almost in mockery. “how about sex?”.

He could visibly see her confusion as she processed the question, her response a bit clumsy “like… you want me… to provide you sex every time I can take your blood?”.

Evan rolled his eyes and snorted “yes exactly what I just said”. 

Evan was left in silence as he realised how rotten his request was. He wasn’t this low. He immediately tried to redact his choice “hang on sorry that’s really rude of me… I shouldn’t be asking you of that even if this a forced arrangement” his eyes darted around before quickly throwing out a question “your name, I never asked earlier?”.

“It’s Elithia thanks” she said only to be met with that awkward silence hanging over the air like a led blanket. But her mind was now drawn to a new conclusion, sex for blood. two acts of pleasure. Her body began to tingle as she thought about. She was hungry and the thought of instant pleasure sitting tied down in front of her began to cloud her cautious nature. There was a moment of hesitation, but such lust laden thoughts had no mercy on her actions. 

She sat down straddling his waist. Holding his cheeks in her hands. Evan sat there tensing on the binds holding him tied to the chair. “don’t struggle boy, you’ll be begging instead of resisting soon enough” said Elithia with her fangs rolling off her teeth in a seductive smile.

Elithia moved her hands from his cheeks and down to his torso lifting his shirt and massaging his bare skin eliciting a groan he tried so desperately to hold back. Although she was taking the lead the goal was to make him a slave to her body. The tease of her hands against his warm skin and her hips gyrating was all took bring forth his lust and wash away his fear.

Elithia felt Evan’s breath change pace and could feel his body slowly melting under her caressing movements. His hands began to slack against the binds tying him down. His irises began to grow under her gaze as lust begun to infect his body drawing out more little noises from his mouth. 

She wasn’t ready to release him yet, he needed to be desperate before she could let him take charge. After all he was still holding back with his mind still wandering to escape plans. She needed to take away that higher level thought. So, with a graceful movement she brought her lips dangerously close to his and said, “kiss me”. 

Evan was so intoxicated, the sweet words rolled through his mind and the sight of her luscious red lips were all his eyes could see. Finally, his resolve fell away, and he kissed her. He breathed in her essence and relished in the wet passionate kiss. He couldn’t care less about where and who he was. His body yearned for her. 

Elithia pulled her head away slowly to test his mentality. Just as she had hoped his lips followed her until he reached the limit of his binds. Just as her lips left contact, she heard a little whimper and knew that he was ready. She pushed herself against him again and felt his lips and body rush to meet her with desire and need. Absorbing the kiss and feeling his tongue slide beneath her fangs made her body warm. The once quite fearful room was now full of noises and heat. Elithia in her hazed mind let her arms go the binds behind Evan and cut the ropes with her nails.

Evan felt the ropes fall away and was presented with two choices. Try and escape the room or give into the body bringing him to life. He wanted to tell himself he was being rational and that he was playing along because she was so powerful. But deep down he knew she’d hypnotised him and that he wanted to feel alive with her. although the prisoner of her actions he would do so with intensity and passion. 

Elithia felt him wrap his arms around her back. She thought it was cute until it became tense and firm. She wiggled but he only pulled her in closer. Now in a position where she constantly had his tongue probing her mouth and licking along the points of her fangs. Elithia was suddenly having second thoughts, she was losing her control and she didn’t know how to feel about it. She wanted this, she wanted to feel pleasure and warmth, but she felt it might hurt her pride. All these thoughts dominated her mind until Evan pulled his lips away and let his tongue drag along her jaw down to the nape of her neck where he then latched on and began to suck feverishly. This caused her body to warm up in just the right place. Her core becoming moist and hot above his hips. The clothes slowly becoming stained with her love secretions.

Evan began to feel his body tense and his shaft tighten. His body begging for more; kisses and hickeys wouldn’t satisfy such desire and lust. He snaked his hands under her shirt and felt her smooth skin shiver against his touch, his hands resting on her waist and enjoying the warmth. His breath grew shallow as Elithia moved her hips and humped him. he met her thrusts and they both looked up as moans fell out their mouths. Evan began to lift his hands and moved them up to her breasts, sliding his fingertips beneath her bra and grasping them firm. Elithia let out a mewl and felt her breath hitch in her throat, his thumbs rubbing her nipples sensually drawing out all her little noises. Evan become more intoxicated with the noises she made. At one point they were rational people with power play, now they had devolved into lust driven bodies seeking each other for release. 

Elithia spoke “Evan… I need more”. He could feel her fluids, she’d become so wet and with the grinding she had transferred her juices through both their clothes. Evan pulled his shirt off as Elithia pulled off her own. She reached back and undid her bra, exposing her sensitive buds to the chill open air. Evan drew in and he begun to roll his tongue against the nipples adding little nibbles to make her skin dance with fire. She shook her head and said it again “more, I need more”. She did so with such a shallow whisper, her voice tainted with carnal need to be filled and used.

Evan felt the words hit his ears a second time and his body flushed with a burning fire. He grabbed the underside of her thighs and stood up, her legs instinctually hooking around to stay connected. Evan struggled to peel Elithia off so that they could finish undressing and feel the full pleasure of skin on skin. As soon as they had both untangled, their cloths were ripped and pulled off. Not a moment between until they were back on each other breathlessly kissing and moaning into each other’s mouths as they entangled themselves in a complex knot. 

Somehow, they found the mattress on the floor and now Elithia lay atop of Evan grinding her wet nether lips along his stomach. The air was now musty and full of moaning from their skin being stimulated with push and pull. Evan’s abdomen was coated in her love juices and it drove him wild, his hands massaging her breasts as she rode him. Evan growled and flipped them over, putting Elithia beneath him. his eyes met hers as the tip of his cock moved down along her crevice until it found the split in her pussy lips. He moved his arms either side of her and in response Elithia wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips came together as Evan slowly pushed his shaft inside her dripping wet snatch.

Elithia moaned and her eyes rolled back as she felt Evan fill her up, her walls clenching around the intrusion feeling every little bump on his cock. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he bottomed out inside of her. A deep growl emitting from his flushed face. They held still and felt the heartbeat through their most sensual parts. It was so warm and wet that Elithia let out a squeak of pleasure and moaned against Evan’s bare chest. They started kissing again as Evan moved his shaft in and out at a teasing steady pace drawing out sighs and groans.

Elithia began to rake her nails down Evan’s back as she grew noisier with every thrust and push, her breathing a mess of short intakes and quick outbursts. He Began to go harder and faster inside of her bringing her mind to a foggy haze of sexual pleasure, she was no longer in control, her body begging to be pounded and pleasured. She was so out of thought that she brought her fangs to his exposed neck instinctually and bit down drawing a delicious yell from Evan as his salty blood began to fill her mouth. Her body shook as her hunger intensified, her pussy clenched down on Evan’s dick and his breathing became erratic as he threw his hips in and out of her faster and faster. Elithia felt the blood roll off her chin and her lower lips become sore with the wonderful pounding it was receiving. She was getting close to the edge, but she knew it needed an extra push to get there. So, removing her fangs and mouth with a pop she pulled Evan off his hands and into a tight embrace. What he thought was a kiss was an opportunity she had just created to change the dynamic. She rolled them over and sat up, now looking down at her prey and feeling his cock upright inside of her. She leaned forward putting her hands either side of Evan’s head and started gyrating her hips in little circles feeling everything inside slide around in her tight love canal. 

After gyrating a bit, Elithia leant down on her knees and began to bounce, sliding up only to slam back down sending them both into puddles of moans. She began to shout as she pumped up and down with ferocity, feeling the tip penetrate deep causing sparks to erupt in her stomach every time she bottomed out. She was going faster and faster making Evan shout just as loud as her every time their hips met. She could feel herself climbing to orgasm biting her own lip to the point a little blood began to drip out. What took her by surprise is when Evan sat up and pressed his mouth to her lips and began to draw out her little drops of blood. They were now a sweaty mix of bodies entangled in hot erotic sex and they were both on the verge of release. 

Evan laid back down and began to push his hips up to assist their now unified goal of release, somewhere along the way their hands found each other and they were both staring at the dimly lit roof as they went at break neck pace searching for the edge. Elithia felt it first, her back straightening up and mouth opening in a scream of uproar and pleasure. Her walls tensed around Evan’s dick and with one final drop his body exploded, rope after rope of hot cum emptied into her belly as his eyes rolled back and his voice broke through a strained groan. They were there yelling for a good minute before finally Elithia collapsed on top of Evan, his dick still nestled inside bottling up his warm seed where it sloshed around and stained her womb. 

They laid there tired and spent on a sweaty mattress practically glowing, with only a basic mental capacity left he dragged a blanket over them and wrapped his arms around the person he was coupled with before falling into blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> was it good? what flaws did you find? let me know pleeeaaasseeee. But seriously if you have any time to make a comment it would be really appreciated.


End file.
